A twist in reality
by Skylor ex. has stopped working
Summary: This is a twist in reality, i adopted it from darkofthewriter, ok? The ninja are kidnaped and forced to watch the lego ninjago movie, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**So I adopted this from the awesome author darkofthewriter. She's super cool and you should totally check her out. Now, the story.**

The ninja were celebrating the sons of garmadon's downfall by eating junk food and binge watching Disney movies on Netflix. Just then, everything stopped, and they found themselves in a large dark room, Misako and... Harumi?!

"What? You're dead!" Lloyd Shouted aproching the quiet one.

"I thought I was as well!" Harumi Said in shock.

 **Stop fighting. I am the author, and I have brought you here to watch a movie.**

"Was that just me or was real?" Asked lloyd, and the others nodded.

"Well, author, I will stop, but just would like to inform you putting me and that leaf in the same room was a bad idea," Harumi Snapped. Lloyd looked at her funny and she sighed, "it's because you're the green ninja."

 ***sigh* seriously? Ok, one second.**

There was silence for a moment, before the color drained from lloyd's eyes. Lloyd was shocked.

 **I have generation taken your powers Lloyd, so that Harumi will hopefully not attack you.**

Lloyd nodded, fearfully, "ok, yes, miss author," he said fearfully.

"Soooo what movie?" Asked Kai, desperate to finish the darn thing before Lloyd tied to kill his ex again.

 **The LEGO ninjago move**

"Wait, there's a movie about us?" Asked Kai is shock.

 **Yep.**

"Ok, can we watch it already?" Asked Nya, wanting to get back home.

Then, a screen opens in the dark wall, and the movie started.


	2. Chapter 2

A young boy walks into a mysterious shop, and looks around.

"Ok… that creepy mask would send me running, and I'm a gang leader!" Harumi mumbled and Lloyd smirked.

"Seems you're losing your nerve, Quiet one." He commented playfully placing his hand on her left shoulder. It took three seconds for her to retaliate and be on top of him, both stuck in a violent fight to the death.

"Will, you two cut it out?!" Nya hissed. Harumi glared at Lloyd but she stopped trying to cut his life short.

He knocks something over setting off a chain reaction, a Sensai-like man stopped some teacups that fell from breaking.

"Wow! Sensai!" Nya Said And Sensei Wu smiled.

"I could do that," Harumi mumbled cockily, flipping her hair into Lloyd's face. He batted it away, getting his hand entangled.

"Do you ever wash this?" He Shouted.

She growled and tugged her locks free.

"You should be outside, playing with your friends," the Sensei-like man says

"I don't like to play with them. Sometimes they're mean," the kid Answers.

"What's that?' The man asks after a moment. The boy shows him a beat up lloyd figure.

"That looks like you!" Harumi Said, "Well, you If and when I forget to put my contacts in."

Lloyd stared at her, "You wear contacts?" He Asked after a moment.

"Yes, And I'm as blind as a century-old bat without then, so shut up," she snapped in reply, Jay laughed.

"She showed you who's boss, green bean!" He Teased. Lloyd groaned in reply.

"This is lloyd," the kid says.

"So, it is beat up you," Kai says and Nya glares.

"Give greenbean a break!" She says.

"Please don't call me that!" Lloyd snaps.

"He looks like a brave warrior," the man says.

"Naw he's just an ordinary kid, he can't do anything."

Lloyd couldn't decide what was worse, Harumi's laughing at the comment or the other ninja joining her after a few moments.

"Seriously that was embarrassing!" Kai Laughed.

Lloyd blushed a bit and hurried his face in his hands.

"He may just be an ordinary kid, but he can do great things," the man says, cleaning the lloyd figure with a cloth. It turns into a ninja. The kid takes it in awe and shock, "this is Sensei Wu his teacher, very old, very wise, and very handsome!"

The man pulls out a brown Wu figure.

"Oh my gosh… why does your Sensei look like that? Mold? Is it wood?" Harumi Asked mockingly. Lloyd just glares.

"Have you heard the legend behind the legend of ninjago?" The man asks, the kid shakes his head.

"It starts years ago, it's about a boy named Lloyd, and his father is the worst person in all of history

Lloyd buried his face in his hands at this.

Harumi stood up.

"GARMADON WAS THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF NINJAGO AND THEY HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL HIM TERRIBLE!" She ranted, and the others did their best to turn her out as she continued.

"Why?" mumbled lloyd.


End file.
